let go of the devil
by AlexRoseRusso
Summary: When her mother left her, her god parents took the role as her family. After Love fades mine has, Rose discovers her blood type is special; blood type X. And an old friend shows up to take her 'home' And Rose is more than willing to go. Back in the safety of her 'Family' she is finaly living her life with pepole she can trust. Summary s*ck sorry please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

ALL VA CHARECTERS BELONGS TO M. MEAD!

"Im so sorry Rose, but we had to take ekstra test just to be sure, we tried to get you as soon as possible" The doktor looked at me with sympathy, normaly i would have hated it but right now it kinda felt nice. Hey I was just told that I couldnt become what I had trained for me intere life because me blood type were to 'Special'.

"But why havent we noticed sooner I mean its not exactly a secret that I have been feed from" If my blood were what they told me it was then Lissa or Dimitri would have noticed right? I mean they would have noticed the difrence from ordinary blood.

"I belive that they have but they might has brushed it of as nothing. It is probely the reason the princess could go 2 years with only a feeding every second or third day."

"But then what now I mean I cant be a gaurdian so whats gonna happen now?"

"We will figure something out I promise. The qeune has asked to see you at 4 PM try to be there on time for once, I think she will tell you whats going to happen next.

_Great can my day get any better_

yes it could that day were the start of the best years in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

ALL VA CHARECTERS BELONGS TO M. MEAD!

Walking down one of the streets in court when I heard a familar laugh. Lissa, she was here, oh god that meant he is here to. Looking up from the ground i saw them just a few feet away. Lissa with some other royal girl, shopping for some event I think. Dimitri was standing a bit away from them holding gaurd even though they were in the middel of royal court, and he wasnt her gaurdian.

Lissa must have been able to feel my stare cause she turned around and looked right at me. I could feel she was about to make some message to me over the bond that i sould stay away from Dimitri when out of nowhere..

"AAAAhhhh omg its you! God I've missed you so much! I am never letting you out of my sight ever again!" Said the girl crussing my bones in what might have been the tightest hug anyone had ever giving me. I just stood ther frozen for a moment until the light brown shade of the hair hit me.

"Oh my god Chelsea you crushing my bones!"

Moving away a bit so we could see eachother I looked into the eyes of the closets thing I ever get to a sister; Chelsea Ivaskov League.

" As you deserve for just dissapering like that and never even call!"

"I know, I know Im so sorry it just.."

I could feel both Lissa and Dimitris stares on us, so instead of telling Chelsea how scarred i was that they would not accept me after i ran away with Lissa in the middel of the street, I gave her the worlds biggest smile and huged her again. Pulling back still with my arms around her I said "Lets go catch up over something drinkable should we?"

Flashing me her 'Im a star' smile she nooded "Ofcause lets go you have so much to explain!" Laughing I nooded and linked my arm with hers, leading her towards the nearest cafe. "I know and I have so much to tell you. Btw. we have to be done by 4 PM I have a meeting with the qeen." "I belive you have a story about that, cant wait to hear it"

And then we walked away leaving Lissa's and the others stares, little did I know we were also walking away from the pain I had lived trough the last couple of weeks, locking the door behind us.

**So how was it? Like Chelsea? I promise you she is awesome! -AlexRoseRusso**


	3. Chapter 3

ALL VA CHARECTERS BELONGS TO M. Mead

"Okay so this Dimitri just regetted you, and Lissa took his side?"

"Pretty much yeah but please lets talk aboute something else"

"No way! They messed with my sister Im gonna make them pay" She said it in a light tone but I silently hoped I was aboute to be a part of an infamous Chelsea League revenge plan.

"And how do you propose we do that?" I leaned forwards over the table like she was aboute share a big secret with me.

"I dont know theres so many things we could do" She was leaning forward to, smiling that sneaky smile.

"Hmm my creativity as for revenge goes has leaked a bit lately, but Im sure you know what to do"

"you are damn right I do! Do you remeber that time when Jake had been anoying and we took revenge by convincing he friends he had a crush on hes math theacher?"

"You kidding me ofcause I do! Mr. Smith looked aboute to rip someones head of when he heard!"

"It wasnt meant to go that far I dont know who told him"

Looking away I smiled a bit "No I wonder who that could have been"

She looked at me in utter surprice "You! OMG Rose how did you pull that one?!"

"Turns out mr. Smith is a huge sucker for gossip and is checking in on the girls locker room every ones in an AFTERNOON!"

"OH GOD PLEASE TELL ME YOURE LYING!"

" I wish I was but no. So all it craved was convincing Jakes eks. Melissa to let it slip, and voila Mr. Smith's head blew off!"

"Jees I missed you so much!"

"I know who wouldnt? But what does that has to do with Lissa and Dimitri?"

"Well you dont know this cause you had to return back to skt. Vald's but the best part was when mom and dad found out."

"They belived it to?"

"No the knew it had to be us, but they got so mad at him cause he had let us hang out with his friends! It was hilarius!"

"No doubt but still what do that-"

"The best punishment is a ruined reputation, you of all would know, so any ideas for a good rumor?"

"I dont know chels..."

"Come on! When did you get so boring?"

"I..."

I honestly didnt know, I used to be wild and bold but now... I could hear how I sounded, I sounded like my mother. Must have been the 2 years when I had to take care of Lissa. Oh well Im to young to be a mother or act like one

"What were you thinking?"

"ihhhh" clapping her hands together in exitment she smiled big "What about a little dragomir on the way, Ozera is the father and they gonna run of together to raise their child in the human wrold AND they gonna give it the fathers last name"

"Thats genius Chels but that would hurt me to wouldnt it? Pepeole would think it were my bad influence that had made Lissa do it"

"But that is the great thing if what you just told me aboute your blood is true the qeen is gonna want you to look good and proper at all times. This is where i come into the picture: We are gonna convince her that you should go to a college, and that going with me back to England and attending to my college with me, would help you to get better manners, these pepeole think England is like the black school!"

I was aboute to say that i couldnt go with her to England. That I couldnt leave my friends here but then I relised; what friends? Eddie were soon going to get assigned and then I would be alone here; Christian were going to college, Lissa too and that would be without me, even if I were assigned to her she would ask to get me removed so Dimitri wouldnt have to look at me. And it was then, while looking at Chelsea with that devilus smile that were no doubt mirroring my own I decided to let her take me home. Home to the pepeole that I could trust. Home to my family.

"I love you Chels have i ever said that?"

"Mabye a couple of times"


	4. Chapter 4

ALL VA CHARECTERS BELONGS TO R. Mead

**Okay were gonna let it explain itself along the way but to avoid anyone getting confused I gonna make an explanation for Rose and Chelsea's relationship.**

Standing outside waiting for Tatiana to open up and let us in I looked over at Chelsea who were straighting up and adjusting her cloth. She looked ready to convince a judge that her client were inocent, which kinda were what she was aboute to do. I wondered when she had founded that kind of confidence and profesionalety, ofcause she had always been smart and confedent but not like this, not so buesness-like.

When my mother abonded me my god parents took over the parent role. Every holiday my god father Charles would come and take me with him to England to spend it there. Me and Chelsea felt like sisters and actually I think we could call eachother god sisters. When we were kids we would help making plans to get her brother in trouble, we were pretty good at it. It saddend me that we had lost so much time together because of my runaway with Lissa, but somehow it didnt seem to bother Chelsea that much. To her we were still god sisters and nothing could break us apart, she seemed steel set on getting me with her home to England. I have never felt more loved.

She looked at me and grined, telling me everything were gonna go as we wanted, she had this. The doors opened and I sent a silent prayer that she really did had this.

**Short but explaining, promise gonna lay a longer one up tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

ALL VA CHARECTERS BELONGS TO R. Mead.

"Chelsea darling is it really you?" I had never thought I would witness Tatiana hug someone and look... Happy about it. In the light of the events that had happend these last few days, I had totally forgotten that Chelsea and Tatiana were related. Chelsea's mom were an Ivaskov, and not just any Ivaskov; the daugther, of the brother of Tatiana. That made Chelsea Tatianas grand niece and they loved eachother. When we were kids Chelsea would sometime take with me back to the US when my vaication was over. We would change flies in New York, Chelsea going to royal court to visit her aunt and I was going to the academy. I never knew how strong their bond was until now; Tatiana looked like an angel had just walked trough the door and light up the room.

"Its so good to see you Auntie" Chelsea pulled back and turned towards me. "Im here with Rose, you asked to see her"

"Hello Rosemary" Whatever feelings that were just showned where now gone and she looked like the never smiling queen I knew..

"your highness" I said politely and bowed a little.

Turning back to Chelsea she ones again looked like some kind of loving grandmother. "Come on inside both of you we have a lot to discuss."

We followeed inside and sat down on the couch, Tatiana took seat in the sofa an the other side and held up tea in three cups on the table. She took up a plaid with cookies and offered them to us, Chelsea took one but I just shook my head and held up my hand in a dismissing gesture. She placed the plaid down and sat back brushing of her skirt.

"So girls I rhink you both know what we are gonna discuss. Here is what I reqeust is gonna happen-"

**Short again I know but its late and its late... And my computer is running out of batery. Night sweet pepeole.**


	6. Chapter 6

ALL VA CHARECTERS BELONGS TO R. Mead.

"Rose as I'm sure the doctor has already told you it turns out your blood is very odd, we call it blood type X.

We are not exactly sure what makes this blood type but we are almost sure it has something to do with genetics. Through the last 900 years we have only known of 11 people

with this blood type. The last time this blood type were discovered was 40 years ago back in 1973. The carrier of it were a Moroi man named Richard, it was found when he was 22 years old. We still have a few bags of his blood somewhere in case of an emergence but that is all.

We only know that it has an extreme healing effect on the one who drinks it and therefor it is used for sick people as the last chance of hope when the doctors have to give up.

Furthermore the Strigoi seem to have a big interest in it. We have found some

old scripts claiming that if the person is turned and then drained the Strigoi drinking the now Strigoi-blood-type-X will be able to walk in sunlight. That is of course is just some silly old rumors but the Strigoi seem to believe in it. That makes every carrier of the blood type a big target, and because of this abilities it has to heal. We have decided that everyone with this blood type is to be protected." She stopped to let the information of what she just told me sink in.

And after a moment it did. "So what you are saying is.."

"That you Rosemary Hathaway is to get a guardian assigned to you as soon as possible and with time, more when available."

"But that's crazy! I am a guardian, I don't need one!" This was absurd!

"Rose.." Chelsea tried to get me cooled down.

"Yes. That is why you only get one and not 3 assigned in the beginning, I don't think you understand how precious your blood is to us."

"I understand perfectly but I'm not supposed to have a guardian! I'm supposed to be the one guarding! I'm just a Damphir"

"From now on you are not just a Damphir Rose, you are the society's most precious belonging and the key to saving uncountable number of lives."

All my arguments disappeared then: She was right if my blood could do what they said

It could, I would save more lives this way then I ever could as a guardian.

"Alright let's say I accept this what then? You're gonna make me a feeder?"

A small smile played on her lips, I almost couldn't believe it.

"Of course not! You are gonna donate a little blood bag every other day so the

Blood-loss won't affect you. You will be giving a very suitable amount of money for

your 'services' and we will have to find something for you to do now that you are not going to be a guardian. This is where I ask if you have any thoughts about what that might be?"

"Actual-" Chelsea to my rescue "That's why I'm here dear aunt. You see we thought that it might be a good idea if Rose went to college, and I'm dying to have her back in England. So I figured why not let Rose attend college with me? My dad can pull a few strings and they will be more than happy to take her. It would be the perfect solution for everyone!"

Crossing my fingers and begging that Tatiana didn't think I would be bad influence on Chelsea. I waited for what might have been the longest minute of my life.

"I don't see why not maybe she actual learn something!" Letting out a breath I didn't

know I was holding, and thanking god. I felt relief flood over me. "Thank you so much your highness!"

"Nothing to thank me for. Now I assume you gonna leave soon, so before that I wanna

spend some quality time with my niece. Let's go to the spa! Rose you can come to if

you want."

"Yes, thank you your highness."

As we followed behind Tatiana to the spa Chelsea and I exchanged a look where she said 'I told you I got this' and I shot her a look back saying ' Yes you did thank you!' we laughed a little before hurrying after Tatiana.

It was still hard for me to believe that Tatiana had actual just been somewhat _nice_ to me.

**Sorry for not updating yesterday but here it is. AND give some credits to horses-are-my-life for checking up on this and help me with my errors!**


	7. Chapter 7

ALL VA CHARECTERS BELONG TO R. MEAD.

I felt the wind blow my hair back as we stood at the airport, about to enter the plane. Chelsea and Tatiana were saying goodbye and talking about the next visit. I looked down at my phone and realized there was only one person I had forgotten about, and he deserved to know. I dialed the number.

It ringed tree times before he picked up.

"Hello its Adrian" He sounded tired as if he just woke up.

"Adrian it's me"

"Little Damphir is something wrong?" He suddenly sounded awake and worried. My heart swelled I really hated doing this.

"NO! Well yes. Adrian..."

"You're leaving, me right?"

"Yes" I sighed, this was hard!

"For Belikov?" He didn't sound like he thought there were other possibilities.

"No."

"Then why?" He sounded truly surprised.

"Adrian something, a lot actually happened and I... I'm leaving for England, with a friend I'm coming back, I promise! I just don't know when."

"So you wanna break up?"

"No! Adrian I don't want to break up, but I'm gonna go to college and I don't know when I'm coming back. I just don't want you to wait for me. Well I do but... it wouldn't be fair to you."

"So this is goodbye? We are over?"

"Only if you want it to be, I would love to see you every night but you deserve to have a normal relationship. With a girl near you, not on the other side of the Ocean"

"Long-term relationships never really work out well."

"No they don't."

"How about this: We are breaking up for now, you go to England have fun at college with your friend (she is a girl right?) I should go back to college myself. Then whenever you come back we'll see where we both are and then maybe if we are both single we could try and make it work again?" I actually laughed, that is when I noticed I was on the edge of crying.

"Yes she is and that, sounds good, just ... this is not goodbye just see you later right?"

"Yes little Damphir this is just a see you later"

"I love you Adrian I really do"

"I love you to Rose"

"You just called me Rose"

"I know" This was so bitter sweet, I swear a tear rolled down my check

"Rose come on we have to get in the air soon before the storm starts, this wind is so not a good sign" Chelsea called behind me. I looked back to see her try to get her hair out of her face as the wind kept ruining her styling.

"I'm coming now!" She just shook her head and went inside.

"Adrian I have to go now but I... I'll call you?"

"Don't we should keep this clean... See you little Damphir" I smiled Oh Adrian, you'll never know how much I love you.

"See you Adrian, take care and be happy" Hanging up I finally went up the stairs to the plane, never looking behind as it took off. This was it! I was leaving my old life behind.

**Sorry for not updating! I'm in... I guess you can call it last year of middle school and we soon have exams and some kind of after graduation prom so there is a lot of things to look after, BUT now I am having Easter holiday so I'll be able to update a lot more!**


	8. Chapter 8

ALL VA CHARECTERS BELONG TO R. MEAD.

**LPOV:**

Pepole had been starring at me all day and for what I had no idea. After leaving Jenifers(anoher royal) apartment, I walked into the little cafe at court and spotted Eddie, Mia and Jill at an table. Dumping down on a free chair I sighened and looked at them all "Why is everyone starring at me?" Eddie and Mia sharred a look before nooding at eachother. What was going on?

"Well Lissa.." Eddie started but Mia took the word from him.

"Theres been some rumors around court, about you and Christian..." Shit this couldnt be good.

"What-" I cleared my troat "What kind of rumors?" Please dont say running of and turning strigoi to stay together. After our break up pepole seemed to think Christian would go crazy and turn every minute.

"Well that you were planing to run of togheter.." Shit!

"Why?"

"Cause you were pregnant with his cild.." Thank god! Never have I felt so relived. After how Rose were treated at the academy I had learned just how powerfull a rumor could be.

"Thats crazy" I said half laughing. They seemed to relaxing a bit when I didnt turned all phyko aboute it.

"We know but thats what they are saying. That you would run of elope in vegas and raise your kid in the human wrold, and give it his last name." So thats what this was aboute; They thought I were going to finish the dragomir bloodline god those idiots!

"Its just a rumor it'll go over soon"

"Im not sure Lissa it seemes to come from someone who has a lot of power, it could hurt you" Eddie said.

"but it wont cause it isent true. Wait who do you think spread it?" Mia trew her head in direction of some moroi man sitting a few tables away.

"His name is Brad. He is an bacadia and reminds me alot of Jesse in a lot of ways; he is a sucker for gossip and he is good at spreading it."

"But why would he spread someting about me that wasent even true?"

"He woulnt, Brad is to stupid to come up with someting like that him self. Think about what me and Rose did to spread our rumors"

"you planted the seed a good place. So who do you think is behind it?" I knew it as soon as I asked the qeustion. "Its Rose insnt it? She just couldnt bear that I didnt take her side so she decided to punish me" God she is so imature!

"Lissa I dont think it was Rose.." Mia started.

"I cant have been Rose" Eddie said. What! now I was confused.

"Why not?"

"Because Rose left court several hours ago" Oh no she didnt. Crap! I knew I shouldnt have pushed her away like that but I never thought she would run again.

"She, she WHAT!" "Im so sorry Lissa none of us knew. She left on a plane with some moroi girl, they seemed to know eachother. She didnt even say goodbye""But.. NO she promised to never leave again!""Well she did so it cant have been her who spread the rumors, besides Rose would never sink that low. Brad wants a lot more in return of that kind of favor than Jesse does" Mia said leaving it unsaid but they all understood.

"But then who would?"

"Obiusly someone who dont like you" Eddie said

"No shit sherlock" Mia scowled

"It'll go over. As soon as they realise that we are not leaving and my stomach wont get bigger the rumors will die down"

The descusion was closed and an akward silence hang in the air. But only for a minute trough cause Adrian choose that moment to make his apearence.

"Hello cusin, non asigned gaurdian and regular moroi" Only he could sound so much like a snop without pissing anyone off.

"Hello snoppy over-class royal ass" Eddie returned. Okay mabye not without pissing someone off.

"touche"

I looked closer at him and noticed the slightly broken look he had.

"I geuse you heard about Rose?" I asked, hating Rose even more for hurting him to with her stupid runaway from it all adventures.

"Yeah she called me" He said gulping down some of the coffe he had placed down on the table when he arrived. I felt a bit jalousi welling up in me, after all we had went trough together and all these years of friendship she called him to say goodbye and not me"

"She told me to say thank you to you two; for everything" he said towards Eddie and Mia.

"What about me?" I asked with an raspy voice. He turned and looked at me with broken but slightly smug eyes.

"She didnt mention you" He just simply said. Well that hurt my best friend didnt even mention me when she called her boyfriend/Exboyfriend to say goodbye cause she was leaving the country possiblely for good.

"Did she say when she would be back?" I knew the answer: Never, why would she after all she had nothing to come back to.

"She said it might be a while but that she would come back, we are taking a break meaning its gonna take a long time before she come back, if she ever will" I couldnt belive it Rose had really left.

"By the way Tatiana wants to see you Liss" My head snapped up

"What! Why?" That made no sense

"Its about the rumors" Oh ofcause

"You heard to?"

"Yeah its all over court" Oh this was soooooo bad!

"I should go talk to her now bye guys" I stood up and smiled a bit before leaving, I hadnt felt this bad since my family died. Rose the only family I had left was gone because of me. AND now I had to explain to the qeeun that I wasnt pregnant and about to run of with my exboyfriend, just great.

I just barely registrated Dimitri trailing behind me like a shadow. I had been so wrapped up in my own sorrow that I hadnt even thought about how this must feel for him: He and Rose had been lovers, even trough he claimed to not loving her anymore he must still feel some kind of loss.

Then all sympathy for him left me again; he was just as much to blame for her leaving as I was. Rose had been droved out of court by the two pepole she would do anything for.


	9. Chapter 9

ALL VA CHARECTERS BELONG TO R. MEAD.

Mean while:

"Oh god I hate flying!" I groaned an fell back in my seat hands on boht sides oh my head. Chealsea just laughed at me!

"Since when did you have a problem with flying!" Oh thats right she didnt know...

"Since I got forced back to hell on a plane!" She just laughed harder.

"Thats what you get for runing away!" she trew a pillow at me.

"Hey tried to save someones live!" She just trew another pillow then smiled at me and turned to the guy serving stuff on the plane

"Could you get us to matinis please?" he nooded and disapered.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I said looking at her suspectivly.

"Yes and then I going to take avandge of you" she said with a fake serius face.

"Aha I knew it!" We brust out laughing then the guy returned with our matinis.

"Thank you" Chealsea said half laughing an took the two glasses from the tray hading me one.

"Bottoms up!" she said and drowned half of her own signaling for the guy to get two more. I on the other hand swallowed all the lugid in my glass knowing that it would make me feel better soon.

"So whats going to happend when we arrive?" I asked her sqezzing my eyes at the taste.

"We are going to stay at dads for 2 weeks then the school starts and we move in on campus together. They have really nice "rooms" its like tree rooms apartments and I'll have it arranged so we get to share one then we have to chose classes and thats it. For the next four years we are just doing college."

"Sounds like just what I need: Simple life just shcool."

"Never thought I would hear the Rosemary Hataway say she needed shcool" she smirked at me.

"The last few mounhts been kinda rough" her smiled faded a little

"I know.." then she lighted up again.

"Everyone is gonna be soo exited when they see you and I mean EVERYONE"

I groaned.

"Oh god not all that madness with the press again" Before I ran away with Lissa, Chelsea and I had been kinda famous in England.

"Ofcause its gonna be great Rose, a real change from the gaurdian life. Its gonna be glamoures!"

"That is exactly what I feared" She just sqeulled exited. This was gonna be crazy but that was exatly what I needed.

**Short I know but please leave a review and tell me if you like where its going.**


End file.
